


瘾

by AntheaLL



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaLL/pseuds/AntheaLL
Summary: **斯哈**双性**全是瞎开车**慎入！！！
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> **斯哈  
> **双性  
> **全是瞎开车  
> **慎入！！！

斯内普把羽毛笔掐的嘎吱作响，忍受着他办公桌对面小沙发上的一个波特散发的愚蠢气息，手下那个凌厉的F的尾巴硬生生划破了某位Hufflepuff的羊皮纸。不得不说波特们一向有把周围一切同化的和他们一样令人作呕的惊人天赋。

“也许，”斯内普把最后一份批改完的作业哗得一声放在右手旁的摞起的一小堆羊皮纸上，才嘶嘶地开口，“ 我们富有盛名的救世主在他卑微的魔药教授的鄙陋地窖里享受了一个没有晚餐的完美夜晚之后，可以挪动他尊贵的屁股回到他本应待的地方，准备洗洗睡觉了，假设他还知道距离宵禁还有该死的十五分钟。”

这个脑子里只有一根筋的麻烦精波特从晚饭时间就不请自来地用蛇佬腔开了他的门，并一言不发地在那个属于他的皮质沙发上坐到了现在。斯内普今天心情不错，毕竟白天已经相当愉悦地扣了Gryffindor25分，他难得大发慈悲没有直接把那个鸟窝头提着领子扔出去，那位救世主就自以为是地认为自己有坐在蛇王办公室里发泄情绪的资格了吗？没错，就算斯内普不用摄神取念，波特写在脸上的焦虑，恼怒和愤恨也直白的叫人难以无视。不会控制情绪的低能儿。斯内普完全忽略了坐在他对面的只是个四年级，正处于青春期的叛逆少年的事实。

Harry紧绷了三四个小时的身躯因为这突然发出的低沉嗓音颤抖了一下，然后他绝望地发现那种熟悉的湿热感又从他的下体涌出。他死死地皱着眉头，咬着下唇，端端正正放在双膝上的手指蜷缩起来。他来这里就是为了找斯内普解决问题的，但是他该死的不知道怎么开口。难道直接说「教授，自从我喝了你上次给我配的药之后我的阴道就开始一刻不停流水？」F-U-C-K!一向不吐脏字的乖宝宝Harry绝望地在皮质沙发上左右换了一下重心，在感受到内裤几乎已经濡湿之后，又忍不住在心里爆了粗口。要不是被这糟糕的生理反应在暑假里折磨了快两个月，以及他几乎没办法在开学后好好的集中精力上课，他才不会来斯内普的办公室里坐四个小时！Harry在心里默默比较了一下时不时来临的不规律经期和总是湿漉漉的内裤哪个更让人难以忍受，天呐，他一定是疯了，有什么必要让他非得在这不能再糟的两者中二选一？他必须在今天解决这个问题，不管斯内普又要对他喷洒什么恶毒的毒液。梅林啊，这一切还不是斯内普的魔药害得？！

“Get out! Potter!!”斯内普的一向稀有的耐心终于告罄，他第一次觉得一言不发的波特比平时那个话痨波特更让人烦心。  
“Professor!”Harry及时打断了斯内普即将爆发的情绪，他咽了一下口水，才用发紧的嗓音接着说，“上次期末之后你给我的药，我喝了两个月。你知道的，就是那个，那个药。”

斯内普不置可否地挑了一下眉毛，“少说废话，波特。”

“我有了一些，不良反应，大概。”Harry艰难地选择了一下措辞，寄希望于斯内普能够领会他话里的意思，“我花了一段时间确认，应该就是喝那个药引起的。我猜……”Harry有些顶不住斯内普射过来的质疑的眼神，呐呐的加了那句I guess…

“不良反应？”斯内普这次从办公桌后面走了出来，站到了Harry对面，细致的，从头到脚地把Harry打量了一遍，“我觉得我们的波特先生看起来神采奕奕，起码跟他以前瘦的像只野猴的时候相比。而且不管你出了什么毛病，如果这个你已经吃了大半年都没有任何问题并且完美让你避免了每个月烦人的那几天的药真的让你有了什么，不适。也许你该反省反省你自己。”

“我反省了，教授！”Harry焦躁地站起来，斯内普这样站在他面前压迫感如有实质地向他压过来，他不自然地扯了扯身后的裤子，却并没有成功的把已经黏在他股缝的内裤扯出来，他真希望斯内普没有注意到这个小动作，稳了稳难堪的情绪他才继续反驳，“我绝对没有在假期间碰任何你禁止我碰的东西！它就是！突然的，就出现了……”

斯内普不耐烦地坐在了对面的单人沙发上，“所以，不良反应，到底是什么？别吞吞吐吐的，波特！”

Harry觉得一股羞怒的火气直冲头顶，他开不了口去说那些羞耻到让他恨不得立刻躲进隐身衣里的话，斯内普对自己配的魔药有什么药效心里没数吗！一定要逼着他说？！他甚至满怀恶意地怀疑斯内普就是故意的，就是想要看他出丑，再好好地羞辱他一番。“你自己不知道吗？那可是你配的魔药！魔药大师！！”

斯内普看着不知道为什么被他一句话激的几乎要跳起来掀了他的茶几的男孩，心情莫名的愉悦了一个度，他挥了挥魔杖，给自己召来一杯热茶。这么精神，看来也不会是什么大问题。“波特先生，哪怕你能多在你那空间极其有限的大脑里多塞上两本关于魔药而不是魁地奇的书你就应该知道越是精妙的魔药对不同的人越会有不同的药效，即使是最年轻魔药大师，遗憾的，对此也无能为力。如果你只是这样对着我咆哮以发泄你那些微不足道的，可笑的情绪，而不是来解决问题，那么我想，你可以走了。”

Harry攥着拳头在原地焦虑地来回走了几步，梅林知道斯内普是不是在戏弄他，他明明知道，知道自己身体的那些秘密……但现在，除了顺从斯内普，他还有第二个选择吗？甚至整个霍格沃茨，都没有第二个人能解决他这个令人秘密的困扰。

“我，自从回了女贞路之后，再吃那个药，就会……”Harry磕磕巴巴地组织语言，“就觉得下面，总是……湿湿的。”他涨红了脸，艰难地吐出那个情色意味浓厚的词，他垂着头不敢去看斯内普。

“总是？”斯内普从他模糊的可以的描述中提取着信息，“你吃这个药之前我就告诉过你，想要避免经期唯一的办法就是兴奋子宫壁，使它们不进入代谢剥落期，你吃了药感觉情欲旺盛，身体敏感，下体湿热是正常现象。”斯内普死气沉沉地仿佛在念一份药品说明书，但他平板的语气更点燃了Harry好不容易压制的怒火。

男孩一步跨上前来，逼近斯内普，唰地掀起了自己的长袍，用左手在自己两腿之间摸了一把，那些黏腻的，温热的液体已经透过他的内裤沾染上了他的制服长裤，他用手指刮蹭，伸到斯内普眼前，并拢的食指和中指张开，生生拉出两条银亮的黏丝。“你管这叫正常现象？！如果全霍格沃兹的女孩们都有这个正常现象那她们也不用来上课了，因为每隔半个小时就要去卫生间处理这些恶心的粘液，否则不用半天就得换一条内裤！看到我因为这该死的正常现象没有办法好好上哪怕一节课，这样你还满意吗？教授！还是说你就是想让我因为没办法上课，通不过考试而自动退学呢！”

Harry愤恨地冲那个对着他除了厌恶好像永远面无表情的黑发男人咆哮，恨不得把他这几个月所有的拜他的魔药所赐的难堪和委屈都发泄出来，然后好好嘲讽一下这位魔药大师的魔药水准。但斯内普却没有如他预料之中的那样对他的嘲讽暴跳如雷，他只是面露疑惑和一丝隐隐的兴奋捉住Harry在他面前疯狂挥舞的手，用他瘦削而粗糙的手指搓了一下Harry依旧黏腻的指尖。一阵怪异的酥麻感顺着指尖一路钻到心里，Harry羞红了脸，开始猛的甩手腕要挣脱。但是斯内普枯枝一样的手指紧紧钳住他细弱的手腕，力气大的让Harry怀疑自己的腕骨几乎要折断。

“是什么让救世主可怜的脑袋瓜觉得三个月后再来告诉他的无能的魔药大师这个消息是最好的时机？”斯内普攥着男孩的手腕不顾他在身后几乎没什么用的挣扎踢打径直把他往起居室里拽，并直接把他甩上了自己内室的沙发。

“脱裤子，Potter。”魔药大师好整以暇地抱臂盯着歪在沙发上还没来得及爬起来的黑发男孩。

“你要干什么？！”Harry被斯内普甩的七荤八素，晕晕乎乎地从绵软的黑色天鹅绒沙发上抬起头恶狠狠地瞪向穿着黑袍子正挥动魔杖打开旁边落地灯的男人。

“一个体检，波特。”斯内普一边回忆着他制作这个魔药的材料和流程，一边思考着会是那个环节出的问题，被波特的哇哇叫吵的头疼，“闭嘴波特，你自己脱或者我来？”

“……”Harry坐起身内心挣扎，他不愿意脱，可他更不想斯内普给他脱！嘿……也许应该往好处想想，最起码斯内普还愿意帮他解决这个麻烦，而只要他愿意，就一定有办法解决。Harry磨磨蹭蹭地环顾了一下四周。连接办公室和起居室的门已经关上，这个房间也许并不是很大，没有开顶灯，黑暗中Harry看不太清楚，昏黄的落地灯照亮的范围内有一张沙发，一个餐桌，一排书架……但是没有窗户，毕竟，是一个地窖……Harry暗暗在心里吐槽。不过这也意味着这个房间足够封闭，他不用担心有别的什么人发现他的小秘密。

“我自己来！”拍开斯内普已经不耐烦地向他裤腰伸过来的手，Harry自己解开了皮带，拉开了拉链，然后慢吞吞地褪下裤子，在斯内普打量的目光里，迅速把光裸的双腿收上沙发抱在胸前，这个姿势让他多了一些安全感。

“我对你那干瘪的，发育不完全的身材丝毫没有兴趣。”斯内普懒得多说，直接蹲下身，一手圈住哈利纤细的脚踝，一手扶住微微泛红的膝盖，强硬的把男孩的双腿掰开，一股淡淡地咸腥味夹杂着男孩青涩的体味散了出来。斯内普微不可见地眯了一下眼睛，接着把目光移向那片泥泞的地带，晶莹的透明液体已经把浅灰的棉质内裤浸透成深灰色，几乎用力捏一捏就能滴出水来，而多余的已经无法被吸收的液体则黏在两边幼嫩的大腿内侧，在暖黄的灯光下闪着一大片细腻的微光。斯内普啧了一声，无声召来一边餐桌上的纸巾盒丢到怀抱着银色抱枕恨不得把整张脸埋进去的男孩身上。“我回来之前，脱掉内裤，清理干净。”然后起身走向沙发后面的一个小壁柜，他记得那里还放着一些上次从麻瓜世界带回来的橡胶手套，没有龙皮手套好用，当然，但是干净，轻薄。

哈利只愣了三秒，然后趁着斯内普留给他的这短暂的私人空间，迅速扒下自己的内裤，一直潮湿微凉的布料终于离开他敏感的已经被磨蹭的发红的部位令他舒服的叹了口气，然后手忙脚乱地抽出纸巾把黏附在大腿和下体上的液体擦下去。在他听见斯内普往回走的脚步声后，立刻用自己长长的外袍把大腿盖了起来，他心虚的瞄了一眼旁边漆黑绒布的沙发上放着的湿漉漉的内裤，和那几个显眼的纸团，悄悄抽出魔杖，小声地念了一句「清理一新」。然后摘下眼镜重新把自己埋进了松软的抱枕里，心情竟然奇异的放松了下来，在经历了漫长的三个月的折腾后，他终于不用再时刻紧绷着战战兢兢地唯恐别人发现他难以启齿的秘密，只要把这一切交给斯内普就行了，鉴于邓布利多说这个阴沉的老男人是值得信任的，Harry放心的把这个秘密交到了斯内普手里，Harry心安理得的想，毕竟这是他的领域。

斯内普端着一个小托盘回来后，只看见被清理过的内裤和那个熟悉的圆眼镜被放在一旁，男孩乱糟糟的头顶露在抱枕外面，小鹿一样披着校袍缩在他的沙发上，心里好像突然被什么柔软的东西蹭了一下，他想，看不见脸的波特果然没那么惹人厌烦。

Harry听见有塑料袋撕开的声音，悄悄抬头看了一眼，斯内普从一个小袋子里掏出一双医用手套戴在手上，米白色的橡胶紧绷绷地吸附在骨节分明的手指上，斯内普从指尖扯了扯手套，橡胶弹动的声音让Harry的后背起了一层小疙瘩。

斯内普蹲下身，不耐烦地扯开少年胯上的遮羞布，掐住两条修长的大腿往两侧一提，让Harry整个人从沙发上下滑了一截，屁股几乎全部悬在沙发沿外，只靠着腰部着力。Harry吓得轻叫一声，就感觉两条腿被提了起来，膝盖被压往胸前。

“自己抱着。”男人的声音还是死气沉沉，公事公办的语气却让Harry松了口气，没必要那么紧张，只是个检查而已，他悄悄地在心里劝慰自己，然后伸手从膝下揽住了自己的腿。这姿势怪异极了，倒不是说很难受，只是Harry的后脑还抵在沙发背上，从这个角度能够清清楚楚地看见斯内普的每一个动作，而且总觉得两个人离得实在太近了些，他发誓他从没有离斯内普的脸这样近过，以前都只能仰着头看他那巨大的鹰钩鼻投下的尖刻阴影，现在却能看清他苍白脸上细细的皱纹和一缕缕垂下的油腻的发丝。柔软的灯光从侧面打过来柔和了男人过于锋利的棱角，消弭了一些Harry对斯内普的畏惧。

斯内普把少年胯前软搭搭的粉嫩性器拨去一边，稀疏的毛发便遮不住那隐秘的花瓣。他用手指轻轻揉弄了一下有些红肿的大阴唇，并没有多余的动作，但少年的大腿还是难以抑制的颤了颤，然后一缕透明的粘液就从那肉缝底端缓缓溢了出来，少年反射性的收紧肌肉，想阻止液体的流出，但随着穴内肌肉的收缩，更多的液体断断续续地被挤出了体外。斯内普抬手就拍在眼前赤裸的大腿肉上，不重，但大腿肉还是富有弹性地晃了晃，“放松。”

Harry抖了一下，非但没有放松反而更紧张了，他气恼地松开咬着下唇的牙齿，冲着面前的男人喊到，“我没法控制它！如果我能的话我现在还会坐在这儿吗？！”

斯内普冷漠的瞥了他一眼，这个不会控制自己情绪的小巨怪。他没搭理气呼呼的男孩，手上继续动作，分开了那像两条小舌一样闭合在一起的小阴唇，鲜红的软肉便暴露在空气中，带着淫靡的光泽随着男孩急促的呼吸互相拥挤蠕动。

Harry觉得自己像要被蒸熟了一样全身冒着热气，即使斯内普什么也没干，只是用那双眼睛盯着他的私处也让他快受不了了，那视线简直像是有了实体的触手，正在肆意揉弄抚摸自己的隐秘又敏感的外阴，他没法控制那该死的器官让它降降温或是不要那么热切的分泌，他从没被人这样看过那里，羞耻感像只刺猬在他心里打滚，他越是压抑自己的呼吸，就越是能感觉到一股一股汁水从他的体内流出来，没一会，刚刚清理干净的地方又是湿淋淋的一片。

斯内普皱着眉头抿紧嘴角看着已经开始顺着股沟往下流的体液，在肛门的凹陷处聚出一小滩水渍，他怪异地看了男孩一眼。Harry微张着嘴，似乎在深呼吸调整自己，纤长浓密的睫毛遮掩着翠绿的眼睛。少了那愚蠢眼镜的遮挡，这双眼睛似乎更加妩媚风情。

“经常这样？”

Harry听到男人低沉的嗓音轻柔的像情人间的吻，惊讶于一向冷厉的男人竟会这样温柔地说话，心里被羽毛撩拨了一般松懈下来，他点点头，“嗯。”

斯内普用指尖在那湿哒哒的液体上蹭了蹭，橡胶上很快就裹上了一层滑腻的水膜，他用中指指尖拨开软肉浅浅的在穴口戳刺了几下，那肉缝很快便收缩着吞下了他的第一个指节，这次他没再出声叫男孩放松，而是趁着男孩还没反应，直接旋转着手腕探了进去，几乎是一瞬间，他的手指就被阴道壁绞紧，炽热的肉壁即使隔着薄薄的橡胶也触感分明的传到手指上。

“嗯——嗯！”男孩像被刺到一样猛的缩了一下身体，立刻挣动着要起身。

“别动！一会儿就好。”斯内普按住Harry弹动的双腿，安抚地拍了拍。可Harry哪里还肯让他再进入自己体内，“你把手拿出来！你怎么敢！”看着男孩一双水汪汪的绿眼睛控诉的瞪着自己，斯内普心里顿时升起一股异样的扭曲感，「速速禁锢」。

Harry根本就没听见念咒的声音，却突然被沙发上延展出来的漆黑绳子牢牢捆住，以刚刚的姿势被固定在沙发上。他慌张地要拿出自己的魔杖，却发现手脚都动弹不得。“教授，放开我！斯内普教授！”他害怕地胡乱喊着。

“别动。”男人还是只有那一句，但气息却有些不稳。Harry缩了缩小穴，清楚的感觉到男人的手指依然在里面。他听见自己的心脏扑通扑通的狂跳，眨了眨因为摘下眼镜而视野模糊的眼睛，努力地去看清面前的人。

斯内普漆黑的眼睛紧盯着他的眼睛，然后慢慢地，那根手指屈起指节在他体内搔刮起来。

“嗯——！”那一点很快被顶到，Harry立刻就软了腰，没了挣扎的力气，他第一次清晰地意识到吃了药之后他的身体敏感到了什么程度。

男人不紧不慢地在那里碾按了几次，便又塞了一根手指进去，Harry觉得旁边温暖的灯光在眼前散成绚丽的光圈，他第一次经历这种奇怪的感觉，被人钻进身体里欺压，竟让他爽的拱起腰背。“嗯！嗯——别，别按了，额啊……啊……”他话都没办法连续的说，单词的音节被一下一下的抽插碾压击碎，连呼吸都富有节奏的哽在他咽喉，最糟糕的是，他身前的男性器官也渐渐苏醒，半硬着颤巍巍地立起来。

男孩难受的呻吟声被压得很低，可还是一次不落地进了斯内普的耳朵。他一向对自己的自制力引以为傲，而且心都沉寂的人生理上的欲望也很难唤醒他们的热忱，况且那份沉重的愧疚几乎将他折磨的心力交瘁，不成人形。除了偶尔必要的抒解，情欲之事从来不能动摇他分毫。但是……他加快了手上的速度，手指快速的抽插带出一波又一波淫水，咕叽咕叽地在穴口打出白沫，男孩的体内简直像是有一汪温泉，那些体液润滑着他的手套，顺着他的手指流淌出来一部分汇聚在他的掌心里，一部分随着摇摆的臀肉坠在漆黑的天鹅绒上，把黑色也染出一大片阴影，虽然知道这只是药物的副作用，但他还是俯下身子贴近了男孩的脸。男孩眯着眼，死死咬着嘴唇，倔强地瞪着他不肯出声，只有鼻腔里发出腻人的哼鸣。“嗯，嗯，嗯——哈！额嗯——”只是他似乎因为紊乱的呼吸有些喘不上气，不得不偶尔松开牙齿张嘴呼吸，一连串的颤音便从胸腔和鼻腔溢出来。

斯内普看着Harry眼角的红晕和眼框中生理性的泪水，感受着他湿热的气息从鼻腔喷洒在自己的鼻尖，在发觉自己的阴茎勃起的时候也感觉到那种内心的扭曲感正在被满足。他一贯像插满了硕大冰锥的漆黑雪夜一样的内心，正在被一种不知名的情绪填满，那种饱胀感令他恶劣地扯起一边的嘴角，一次次的去捅去捻那敏感的一点，用他修剪的圆润的指甲隔着橡胶狠狠地搔刮柔嫩的内壁。同时，他也用空着的那只手极尽温柔的抚摸男孩的眉眼和光洁沾着薄汗的额头，温柔的像在抚摸一朵百合花的花瓣。他跟着男孩急促的呼吸一起喘息，过度的换气让他眼前也一阵模糊，只有那双光华淋漓的绿色眼睛在视线边缘晃动。

“嗯——啊啊啊……”手指在两团白腻圆润的臀肉间迅速抽插，狭窄的阴道内橡胶疯狂的摩擦着那些褶皱和软肉在淫液中哔啵作响，房间里像是充满了噗嗤噗嗤的魔咒，把两个人的神智都卷进了翻滚的情潮。男孩早已放弃无意义的退缩和抵抗，食髓知味地开始扭腰摆臀，去迎合那两根灵活又凶狠的手指。随着他越来越大的动作，腿上，手腕上和脖子上雪白的肌肤被漆黑的绒布勒出一道道红痕，也许是因为绒布柔软，男孩脸上除了沉浸在肉体快感中的愉悦，并没有显出疼痛的神色，但也许那细微的痛楚早就与欲望融为一体，成为同时满足着施虐者与承受方的一场盛宴。

“啊啊啊啊——停，停下，嗯！不行了……我……额嗯——快停！哈……别弄了……啊啊啊！”

少年猛的挺起腰线，上半身的衬衫领带被蹭的一团乱，裸露出的腰腹和后背泛起一阵薄红，“教，教授！……求你，嗯——嗯嗯！嗯！”

斯内普瞬间被那声带着少年清亮声线的，被情欲的海潮冲撞的七零八落的professor拉回了理智，他看着少年柔韧的身体重重地跌回沙发，剧烈的喘息着，身前挺立的肉柱贴在小腹上跳动了几下却没有射，而那含着他手指的穴口有节奏的剧烈的收缩着，一边贪婪地吮吸他的手指，一边淅淅沥沥的往下滴着口水。他把手指抽出来，一股股清亮的液体就毫无阻碍，没完没了的从艳红的软肉中涌出来，很快就弄湿了他的沙发。

「看来这药的副作用是激烈了一些。」斯内普想着，干脆利落地撕掉了手套，拿起魔杖和一个放在托盘里的小瓶，他挥挥手收集了一些粘稠的体液，又挥了挥手松开了Harry身上的禁锢，最后是一个「清理一新」。

Harry脱力的从沙发上滑了下来，跪坐在柔软的地毯上，他大脑里好像有两只曼德拉草在聊天。当他终于喘匀了呼吸，缓过神戴上他放在沙发上的眼镜时，漆黑的屋子里只剩下他一个人。他看了看自己依旧精神抖擞的分身，无所谓地从自己水汪汪的穴口沾了些粘液抹在肉柱上撸动起来，没一会儿就射了出来。


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **双性慎入！！  
> **斯哈车  
> **若感不适请立刻叉叉

那天从地窖回来以后，Harry的心里就像生了个刺球一般别扭，尤其是在上魔药课时还要时不时遭受某位老蝙蝠的刁难，他看着斯内普就像从来没发生过那件事一样，该上魔药课就上课，该讽刺救世主就讽刺，该给格兰芬多扣分就扣分，每天披着漆黑的袍子卷着凛冽的气息从走廊里掠过甚至从不曾在他身边停顿过一秒。要不是Harry收到了猫头鹰来的「拿药等通知」的字条，他简直要怀疑那是不是只是他的一个春梦。

直到写着他名字的羊皮纸从三强赛的火焰中喷出。Harry一夜之间变成了全校同学嘲讽嫉妒的对象，连罗恩都冷冷的甩下一句“哈，永恒的荣耀！”。梅林作证他甚至根本没搞清楚这是怎么一回事，他对所有人说自己没有把名字投进火焰杯——嘿，哈利波特可一直都是一个诚实的人——但是好像没人信他那套说辞，大家难得的和Slytherin达成了一致，认为这只是救世主想要出风头的一个愚蠢自大的把戏，并对看他出丑一事乐见其成。不过作为一个救世主波特，他的人生总是充斥着这样那样的意外和麻烦，Harry拿出自己的隐形斗篷，虽然快到宵禁时间，但他不想就这么坐在寝室里遭受那些无端的猜疑和冷眼。

他悄悄走出塔楼，外面不知道什么时候飘起了细小的雪花，银色的月光与夹着雪粒的风呼啸着穿过窗户和走廊，更显得城堡幽静宏大。Harry拖沓着脚步漫无目的地走着，鞋底敲击大理石地面的清脆响声在幽深的走廊回荡后显得格外清晰，他听着平日里热闹的走廊回响着自己孤独的脚步声，一丝丝难过的愁绪又渐渐缠绕在心头。Harry甩甩脑袋，本来就是出来散心的，怎么反倒把自己弄得更惆怅，他抬起头四处望了望，竟发觉自己正站在魔药教室附近，难怪心情变糟了。他在阴森森的地窖里搓了搓自己的胳膊，准备回塔楼，却突然回想起昨天火焰杯吐出他名字时斯内普惊讶地凝望他的眼神，他发誓他在他们那个短暂的对视里，看出了斯内普的担心，虽然老蝙蝠一向面无表情或是干脆把自己的情绪全都藏在阴沉的眼神下，但也许那一瞬间的惊讶让他没能及时的做出一副嫌恶的表情。

Harry溜进蛇王办公室的时候，斯内普并不在，桌子上整齐的放着已经批改好的作业。今天并不是斯内普巡夜Harry记得，但他在办公室和魔药间都转了一圈也没有看见斯内普的身影。没找到想见的人，Harry有些气恼地一屁股坐在斯内普平日里办公的椅子上，椅子一瞬间的滑动发出了一声刺耳的摩擦声，惊的Harry一下跳下了椅子。然后，连接起居室的门，开了。

一身水汽的斯内普只披着一件黑色的丝绸睡衣站在门后，以戒备的姿态握着魔杖，他湿润的黑发滴下水珠在丝绸上打出一个又一个圆点，门后的屋子没有开灯依旧是黑漆漆的，几乎要与同样黑漆漆的斯内普融为一体，如果不是那一大片苍白赤裸的胸膛，Harry怀疑自己可能根本看不见他。斯内普锐利地目光扫过办公室的每一个角落，Harry一时呆住，不知道处于什么样的心理没有掀开自己的斗篷，但他直觉如果这时候掀了斗篷，斯内普一定会恶狠狠地甩给他一打恶咒然后踢着他的屁股把他扔出办公室再狠狠扣格兰芬多20分！于是Harry一动不动地站在原地看着斯内普谨慎地向魔药间走去，并趁着斯内普检查魔药间的时候，一闪身钻进了起居室。这里与他上次来的时候并没有什么变化，只是左手边之前紧闭的那扇门这次向他敞开了。

Harry好奇地走了进去，一种探险的刺激让他兴奋不已，他甚至在心里比较了一番夜探图书馆禁书区和夜探斯内普卧室哪个更激动人心。卧室里依旧没有开灯，唯一的光来自一扇玻璃门后，「斯内普难道真的是蝙蝠吗？或许夜行动物不需要光源？」Harry在黑乎乎的卧室里谨慎地向那点亮光挪动。忽然外面响起「咔哒」的关门声，斯内普的脚步声渐渐逼近，Harry一时慌张，连忙钻进了那扇玻璃门后，找了个墙角尽然后用隐身衣严严实实把自己遮住。一阵阵氤氲的蒸汽迎面而来，他眯了眯眼睛适应突然亮起来的环境，环顾四周洁白的瓷片后才确定这只是一间普通浴室。接着，斯内普也走了进来。

Harry一瞬间停滞了呼吸，他还以为自己已经暴露了，但斯内普只是回手带上门，并把身上的睡袍脱了下来。里面一片赤诚。Harry瞪大了眼睛，他看见斯内普的左手手臂内侧有一块黑色的类似纹身一样的东西，他觉得那个图案有些眼熟，但一时却想不起来在哪里见过……因为他现在满脑子都在思考「看见斯内普的裸体」和「看见斯内普洗澡」哪件事更让人难以接受。

斯内普并没有用放在墙角的那个宽敞的浴缸，他只是打开头顶的花洒，任由温暖的水流冲洗他的身体，Harry的直觉告诉他最好现在就赶紧走，但浴室门已经关上，这时候离开肯定会被抓个现行，所以他只好紧贴着墙角，收敛自己的呼吸声，试图蒙混过去，还好浴室里的水声很大，只要Harry不动，基本不会被发现。

Harry低着头死死地盯着脚下的瓷砖，但淅淅沥沥的水声像个诱惑人的小妖精在Harry耳边悄悄地描述斯内普挺拔地脊背，覆盖着薄而有力肌肉的胸膛，甚至线条流畅的小腿，以及Harry视线里苍白且骨骼分明的双足。稀薄的蒸汽开始变得浓郁，但因为隔着隐身衣并没有在Harry的眼镜上凝出白雾，他垂着头似乎能把地板看出一朵花来，然后一阵淡淡地植物的香气就弥漫在他的鼻尖，Harry不知道那是什么味道，类似草药的清香又夹杂着一些苦味，他疑惑地抬头，看见斯内普正往自己身上揉搓着一些泡泡，Harry忍不住回想以前他曾经在斯内普身上闻到过这种沐浴露的味道吗？似乎没有，漆黑的长袍把全身都紧实严密的包裹住，即使有味道也是一些刺鼻的魔药材料的味道。没来由的，Harry心里出现了一种窥探到什么奇妙秘密的愉悦感，从没人见过这样的斯内普不是吗？所有人眼中的都是那个身上不知道裹了多少层伪装壳的黑色蝙蝠。他有些颤栗，看着那双熟悉的双手在肉体上摩擦，带起一阵阵暧昧的黏腻水声，他绝望地发现自己抖动的大腿正在试图夹紧，因为那难以言喻之处又开始泛滥成灾。也许只是因为身体形成了记忆——平时这个时候Harry正躺在床上按摩抽插自己淫水四溢的肉缝，Harry绝不承认是因为看见斯内普用手指摩擦清洗自己的下体时那浓密毛发间露出的半勃的性器。

斯内普有些头疼，自从上次用手把那个波特插的高潮自己也爽的勃起之后，他的身体也开始变得敏感起来。就像长时间被堵截封禁的欲望被撬开了一丝缝隙，那些狡猾的蛇一样的东西就开始奋力挣扎试图攻击任何一个可以释放的薄弱之处。但斯内普通常都会选择坐下来，静静地整理大脑里杂乱的情绪，等待那股情潮自己褪去。但是他也明白一个浅显的道理，堵不如疏。长期的压抑并不会带来更好的结果，只会让爆发的时候情况更加难以控制。于是他妥协的看了一眼胯下昂扬的翘着头的器官，有些无奈地借着沐浴液的润滑把手附上去。

Harry微张着嘴屏住呼吸看斯内普的手指在那翘起的粗壮肉柱上上下撸动，那性器肉眼可见的膨大起来，经脉虬结。男人的动作很粗鲁，手掌单调快速地带动包皮上下摩擦，脸上也没有什么愉悦的表情，微微皱起的眉头和下撇的嘴角都带着一丝不耐烦，仰着头迎接喷洒的水流，仿佛只是在做一件没什么意义却又不得不做的事情。

Harry看着那硕大粗长的东西在苍白纤直的手指间进进出出，不知道为什么突然觉得有些口渴，已经不怎么受控制的思维放肆地幻想着他如何蹲跪在男人身下，如何张着嘴去接从那肉柱上滑下的水滴，如何用舌头舔舐吮吸那圆润的头部，右手不由自主地解开了自己的裤腰探了进去。他的大脑简直像被那个挺立的肉棒戳成了浆糊，整个人都有点晕晕乎乎的，手指熟门熟路地摸到穴口，毫不犹豫的捅了进去。Harry跟随着斯内普的节奏操弄着自己的穴肉，他觉得那实在是有些快了，每次他还没来得及完全插入就得拔出来，以至于这浅浅的抽插不仅没能使他满足，反而让他变得更加渴求。他干脆不再拔出手指，两根指尖摸索到那能带来极致舒爽的一点，随着男人撸动的节奏按压起来，腰腿一瞬间酸软起来，Harry勉强地靠着湿滑的墙壁支撑自己，在隐身衣下放任自己追随着男人的节奏在情欲里沉浮。

斯内普不耐烦地停下动作，这样根本射不出来，这微弱的快感甚至没法完全占据他的大脑，他一边揉捏龟头，脑子还一边想着麻烦精波特进了三强争霸赛该怎么保住小命。他啪地关掉花洒，准备调到冷水直接结束这失败的自慰，但是水声消失的一瞬间，他听见了熟悉的，黏腻的，富有节奏的而且根本不应该出现在这里的噗嗤声。他立刻就联想到了刚刚那凭空出现的椅子摩擦地板的声音，太大意了！他下意识地开始使用摄神取念，向着那声音传来的方向。但是很快的那声音就停滞了，仿佛一下消弭在空气中。但斯内普冷冷地挑起一边眉梢，径直伸手向那个角落抓去，触手是丝滑的手感。

唰——的掀开斗篷，不用看斯内普也该知道肯定是那个四处乱窜热衷探险的波特。紧绷的神经放松了一瞬间，但在看清显形波特的下一秒，他只觉得大脑里的那根弦绷的更紧了，甚至还有一只巨怪在上面狠狠地挥了一锤子。

那个身量在渐渐抽高的男孩无力地倚靠在浴室墙角，松开的裤腰一边还挂在凸起的胯骨上，另一边已经滑倒大腿间，左手放在嘴里吮吸着，右手探进白色的内裤摸在不言而喻的位置，那三角内裤早就被勃起的性器撑起，分泌前液甚至濡湿了一小片布料，至于两腿间那一片，早就一塌糊涂。那男孩瞪大了绿色的眸子震惊地望着他，瞳仁紧张的瑟缩着，两三秒后才猛的把手从下体抽出来，提起了自己的裤腰。但他没有挪动身体，依旧软绵绵地靠着墙角。

“教授……”他微微垂下眼眸轻轻地喊了一句，尾音有些颤抖。

斯内普揉了一下似乎要炸掉的太阳穴，伸手扯过刚刚挂在门后的睡衣，把自己包裹起来，试图遮挡住比刚才更精神，直挺挺贴在小腹的器官。“不知道被青春期荷尔蒙塞满脑子的小巨怪能不能告诉他可怜的教授他深夜拜访并躲在浴室偷窥别人隐私的理由？”斯内普试图用眼神杀死这个浑身不知道是因为紧张还是快感而颤抖的蠢孩子，半晌无果。男孩嗫嚅着嘴唇却没有吐出一句话。他按捺下自己汹涌波动的情绪，转身打开门决定主动结束这场闹剧。身后的男孩却突然扑了上来，高热的躯体撞在他的后背上，双臂紧紧圈住他的腰身。如果可以，斯内普简直想直接把这个衣衫不整的救世主从地窖门口直接踢进格兰芬多塔楼，再以偷窥教授隐私为由把格兰芬多的宝石扣个底朝天。

但男孩把脸埋进他的后背，带着哭腔地声音模糊地传递过来，“教授你别走……我好难受……”他用额头轻轻蹭了蹭那丝滑的睡衣，那股清甜中夹杂着苦涩的味道尽数被纳进鼻腔，仿佛是受了诱惑一般，Harry伸出了舌头，心满意足地，一下一下隔着薄薄的绸缎舔舐那因肌肉紧绷而格外挺拔的后背，这种令人忘乎所以的满足感把羞耻和理智都踩在了脚下，于是断断续续地单词一个个随着吐息递出来，“我想你抱我……”

斯内普的脊椎瞬间像过了电一样酥麻，被块那小舌舔舐的皮肤几乎快要烧起来。他用力地去掰那双紧扣在腰间的手，早就该知道，上次的情事绝对会带来超出想象的糟糕后果，他当初就应该无视会对男孩精神造成伤害的可能直接在完事后给他丢一个「一忘皆空」。他掐着那似乎要散架的腕部关节，不顾男孩叫痛的挣扎拉开了他的手。“如果波特先生还有哪怕金鱼大的脑子，我希望他能暂时撇开荷尔蒙好好想想自己在说什么。”

“我说我想抱你，想舔你，想让你用手指捅我下面！”男孩一边挥舞着手臂要挣脱他的桎梏，一边红着眼睛冲他咆哮，“你自己制的药出了问题你得负责！”Harry清醒了一些，但刚刚被斯内普看穿的难堪和下身即将高潮却被突然打断疯狂叫嚣的欲望都让他更清晰地意识到自己对他的魔药教授是多么的渴求，就像即使现在斯内普掐的他手腕生疼，他的欲望却不减反增，他甚至渐渐停下了挣扎，卸了手上的力气，软绵绵地任由斯内普把他的手腕压在背后，他有些享受这种含有暴力性质的肌肤接触。他踮着脚用上半身去贴近斯内普睡袍口遮掩不住的胸膛，这样的姿势竟奇怪的像他缩进了斯内普环抱的怀里，他用鼻子和嘴唇在他能接触到的皮肤上煽风点火，并理直气壮地把这一切都归结于那该死的药物副作用作祟。

斯内普感觉到手里的手腕不再挣扎，顺服的搭在他的手心任他拉扯，那种被柔软碾压心口的感觉又出现了。男孩简直像一块大型牛皮糖固执地黏在他胸口，吐着热气的口唇追逐着他颈部敏感的皮肤，斯内普只好松开手腕，转而去捏住男孩的肩膀要把他推离自己，他自认不是个圣人经受不住这样赤裸裸地投怀送抱，再这样厮磨下去肯定要擦枪走火。可是男孩机灵的手指一被松开就迅速地找到了那个击溃他的薄弱，他还没能把男孩从身上撕下来，一双微凉的手就撩开他身下的睡袍虚拢住了那个正泌出前液的器官，一只手温柔地托住一对卵蛋，另一只手凉凉的指尖在炽热的头部打着转蘸取粘液，然后描画着柱身凸起的血管。斯内普觉得自己肯定在被握住的瞬间抖了抖，因为男孩抬起埋在他颈侧的脑袋弯着嘴角促狭地跟他对视了一眼。他有些受不住地错开了视线，扬起下巴在男孩毛茸茸的头顶蹭了蹭。

原本扶着Harry肩膀的手顺着后背下滑到腰间，那火热的性器往他的手里顶弄了一下，男人的妥协不言自明。他们就着这个半拥抱的姿势退出了浴室，Harry配合斯内普扒下了自己的裤子和内衣，然后一转身他就被扔在了墨绿色的大床上，身上突然压下来的重量和男人浓郁的气息让Harry忍不住长长的呻吟了一声。

斯内普听着耳边那声甜腻的长叹，把卡在男孩双腿之间的腰部狠狠的往前顶了一下，龟头戳在了一片黏腻的软肉上，惊的男孩到吸了一口凉气。他得逞一般轻笑了一下，然后就被男孩的双臂缠住了脖子，他听见清亮的少年音凑在他耳边问他，“教授你刚刚是笑了吗？”

“没有。”他压着嗓子冷淡的回答。

“可是我贴着你感觉到你胸腔的震动了。”少年晃了晃脑袋执着地说，毛糙的刘海蹭在他脸上，有些痒。  
他没有搭理他，只是小幅度的晃着腰在那细腻丰腴的大腿内侧摩擦自己的阴茎，刚刚一直搂在少年腰间的手向那秘密花园探去。在触到湿滑的阴唇时，少年喘着粗气在他怀里颤栗了一下，然后开始扭着屁股去蹭他的手指，斯内普在心里叹了口气，「贪得无厌的小巨怪」。

他在那湿热的甬道里重复着抽插的动作，并再一次把制作解药的重要性在「斯内普必做清单」上提升了一个等级，那些淫液几乎不受控制汩汩的往外涌，这次没了橡胶手套的阻隔，斯内普很快就觉得整只手都被那些温热的液体浸湿了，他放任自己幻想了一下平时端端正正坐在讲台下听课的救世主是如何忍受这时不时汹涌的情潮的。

“嗯——教授，哈！慢，慢点……呼呼……”少年喘的像条搁浅的美人鱼，斯内普暗了暗眼神，停下了动作，只用指尖用力地抵住肉壁上那一点，少年柔韧的腰弹起又坠下，他也没松手，依旧死死的顶着那里，夹在他腰侧的大腿下意识地收紧，“啊啊啊啊——！不，不要！啊……嗯！嗯……”

斯内普仔细打量着男孩仰起头时那优雅的喉结和下颌弧度，在他即将攀上顶峰的时候松了手上的力气，改为了缓慢的浅插，只在穴口轻柔的磨蹭。

“嗯——”男孩不满地哼鸣满足了斯内普恶劣作弄地愉悦，他等着男孩重新平复了呼吸才又把手指送进去。  
男孩却松开抱着他的双臂，拍了拍他的肩膀，做出了推拒的姿态。

“不要了？”斯内普有些好笑地问，难道刚刚的作弄惹恼了这个脾气一向易燃易爆的少年人？

少年却只是轻喘着摇摇头，然后亲了亲他的脸颊糯糯的说，“换个姿势吧，教授……”说完又觉得害羞似的，把脸埋进他肩膀里，过了一会儿见他没动作，又推了推他，嗡嗡地说，“我想……舔你……”

Harry说完这句话恨不得把整个人都塞进斯内普怀里，再也不出来，刚刚男人故意在他快高潮的时候逗弄让他意识到他只顾着自己享受了。想起男人正抵在他大腿根坚硬的性器，刚刚在浴室里的幻想又一次占据了他的大脑。

斯内普被小巨怪一句直白到露骨的「舔你」激的停了手下的动作，过了一会儿他才抽出自己的手指「啪啪」的拍了拍那弹性十足的臀峰，从少年身上离开，半躺着倚在床头。少年跟着他的动作爬过来，略显迷茫地跪坐在他旁边。他抬手扯掉那副碍事的眼镜，「屁股过来，头过去。」他挥了挥手，简洁地下了指令。

男孩这时非常机灵的对他的话心领神会，转过身趴在了他腰腹间，乖巧的低下头用脸颊蹭了蹭那弹动的肉柱。斯内普不禁叹了口气，感慨为什么这个在他面前扭着屁股的小东西在魔药课上跟他没有这种默契。但很快他就再没有心思想别的了。

Harry看着眼前的巨物不自觉地吞了吞口水，他从来没给任何人做过这种事，也不明白自己为什么想对斯内普做这种事，他试探性的伸出柔软的舌头顺着根部滑倒龟头，尝到了一些咸腥的味道，还有他的魔药教授的味道。这种充斥着占有意味的想法让他在那饱满的龟头上亲了一口，那肉柱便像活物一样弹跳了一下回应他，他耸着肩膀笑了两声，然后屁股上就挨了啪地一巴掌，两根手指毫不怜惜地直直捅进了红肿的肉穴。Harry条件反射地收紧肉缝想抵抗外物的入侵，然后更加清晰地感觉到那手指形状，令他的大脑内无比清晰地形成了「斯内普教授的手指正插在我的阴道里」的认知。他红着脸用手扶住面前肉棒的底部，开口含住了肥硕的龟头，慢慢地把它往口腔里吞。塞到一半就戳到了嗓子口，Harry只好努力收起牙齿再一点点往外吐，他重复了几次后就熟悉起来，慢慢加快了速度。用一只手玩弄两颗肉丸，另一只手在根部快速摩擦，Harry只要张大嘴巴，尽力把更多的部分纳入口腔，然后就可以肆意用舌头舔卷柱体或是用舌尖戳刺敏感的铃口，口水在不断的吞吐中溢出口腔，滴在浓密的毛发间，把下面都弄得黏糊糊的。

斯内普渐渐忍不住口中的喘息，他在少年炙热的口腔里进进出出，那舌头抚过每一处褶皱，色情的舔掉他分泌的粘液，然后嘬起双唇卖力地吮吸顶端的马眼，这自学成才的速度简直令男人咂舌，或许他找到了波特先生除了骑扫帚之外为数不多的一个天赋，斯内普在心里不乏恶意地想，虽然偶尔还是有笨拙的牙齿微微刮过柱身，却爽的他头皮发麻。他报复地用一只手掐了一把少年竖在身前青涩的性器，一手用指甲刮擦纠缠着他的媚肉，咕叽咕叽地狠狠捣弄那个缠绵的小洞，然后满意地听见少年立即传来的惊喘和哽咽的呻吟，他感觉到那个疯狂吸附他手指的肉洞痉挛地抽搐，蜜汁顺着他的手臂流淌下来，如果不是因为这黏腻的触感，斯内普简直要怀疑这一大摊晶莹的液体是因为他把救世主插失禁了。

“呜呜呜呜呜……嗯！嗯！嗯！！”男孩拱着腰含着他模糊地呻吟，津液也顺着嘴角滴落下来，斯内普开始用力地挺腰，主动地去操弄少年的嘴唇，少年被他偶尔突袭的深喉顶的干呕，却还是固执的不肯抬头。哈利波特可真是个倔强的人，斯内普又在少年的脑门上贴了一张标签。

在Harry尽心尽责的吞吐舔弄下，高潮渐渐逼近，斯内普拍了拍那光滑的脊背，“抬头。”

少年领会了他的意思，却最后含住头部用力地一吸才松开嘴唇，他没有即时的退开，那喷薄而出的精液还是射了他一嘴一脸。Harry楞楞地用手沾了些粘稠的白浊，似乎不太能很好的接受这是「斯内普教授射在他脸上的东西」。

斯内普躺着缓了缓高潮的余韵，然后坐起身，把依旧呆呆坐在他腰腹上的少年拉进怀里，看见他被摩擦的艳红的嘴唇和嫣红的脸颊上沾染的白浊，顺手捞起自己睡衣的下摆给他擦了擦。少年缓缓的回头扬起脸看他，翠绿的眸子里盈满生理性的泪水。

斯内普低下头吻了吻那双迷蒙的眼睛，然后伸手抓住了少年身前依然挺翘的阴茎。他手上还留着刚刚小穴里喷涌蜜液，使撸动的动作变得滑腻，噗噗的水声在安静下来的房间里格外响亮，那小东西被他宽大的手掌包裹住茎体，他的大拇指时而掠过敏感的铃口，惹得少年在他怀里颤抖不已，“嗯……嗯……唔……”少年一滩水一样软在他身上，手指扒着他屈起的膝盖，似乎舒爽的连呻吟都没了力气。也许是突然温和下来的性爱让少年卸下了心防，斯内普听见他靠在自己肩膀上抽噎着，断断续续地重复着同一句话，“那纸条不是我扔进去的。”

他的心突然被揪了一样有些酸酸的，沉默着加快了手上的动作，男孩的抽噎变得急促起来，哭腔越来越明显，“嗯……教授……啊啊啊啊不是我，嗯……慢一点……我受不了的……唔！慢一点好不好……嗯……嗯！啊啊啊啊啊！”男孩粉嫩的阴茎抽动着射出了精液，他好像哭了一样，把自己蜷起来，整个人都缩进了斯内普胸膛和膝盖圈起的区域，“嗯——有点冷……教授……”他哭着模糊地说。

斯内普收紧手臂抱住了他，然后扯过被折腾的乱七八糟的被子裹住了两个人，又给这个颤抖的可怜兮兮的小巨怪扔了两个保温咒。

Harry昏昏沉沉的，只觉得自己缩在一个非常温暖和安全的地方，那些嘲笑和恶意都被隔绝在外面，这里只有夹着苦涩的清香，和让他觉得熟悉的某个人的味道。在他最后昏睡过去之前，他听到一个低沉到柔软的嗓音在他头顶说，“嗯，我都知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿嘿嘿 姐妹们除夕快乐！  
> 来年还要一起嗑斯哈～～～


End file.
